1. Field of the Invention
The present invention applies to video recorders and, specifically, to video recorders operative with playback at the recording speed and at least one other speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of creating adequate pictures or images from a video recording played back at the recording speed, and one or more higher speeds in a search mode has been addressed before. It is discussed in a publication entitled "Introduction to the 4:2:2 Digital Video Tape Recorder" by Stephen Gregory of the Sony Broadcasting Company, published by Pentech Press, London, 1988. Chapter 7 teaches a method of pixel-based shuffling for improving the robustness of the system and for recovering pictures in multispeed modes. Briefly, arrays are formed of pixels whose position has been scrambled. The position of the arrays is then scrambled, first within a field and subsequently over four consecutive fields.
This is a very complicated method and yields reasonable results at high speeds, but decreases the picture quality at the lower search speeds. Further, no data compression takes place.